Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to server production technology, particularly to storage control devices and the invoking of their configuration files.
Description of the Related Art
The numerous hard disk drives installed in a server generally need to be managed by a storage control device, or exactly because of the storage control device, more than a certain number of hard disk drives can be installed in the server. The storage architectures of various products on a server production line are different. To operate properly, the storage control devices of these products have to invoke different configuration files even if they have the same hardware, a situation that often causes confusion to operators of the production line. Moreover, programming a storage control device to contain a configuration file is no walk in the park. When a whole batch of products is programmed with the wrong configuration file due to operator negligence, the loss and delay from resetting the production line cannot be considered insignificant.